Sesshoumarus Possession
by tearsofregret
Summary: Kagome lifted herself up from the bone-eaters well. that was all how it started. Now shes Sesshoumarus new possesion, and thrown into a world where its not okay to cry
1. Till the day she dies

Disclaimer: i do not own inuyasha characters however i do own... This box of   
  
chrispers that im eating  
  
Kagome threw her backpack over the side of the well and hoisted herself out. She whipped  
  
her brow onto her sleeve as she began looking around. She closed her eyes as a breeze blew through   
  
her ebony hair.Danger... Her eyes snapped open. Somebody was around, "Inuyasha?" Her worried voice echoed  
  
throughout the forest as she felt the presence of somebody behind her. Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Why is it that i Lord sesshoumaru find so ...interesting about this mortal girl shes  
  
just inuyashas wench." Sesshoumaru thought to himself as he inhaled...   
  
her scent was that of a Sakura blooming in the spring. He would take her. She would be his no   
  
matter what the mortal said. Not his halfbreed HALF-brothers. His and his alone. His arm snaked   
  
its way around her waist as she let out a loud scream for Inuyasha to save her. There was   
  
something that riled up inside of him at hearing the wench call out his worthless half-brothers  
  
name. He pushed on a nerve in her neck and smirked to himself as she fell, limp into his arms.  
  
He lifted her up and flew away(on the cloud thing) all the while thinking thoughts on breaking  
  
the wench. She was his,all his till the day she died.  
  
sorry about the shortness of the chapter i just found it a good way to end it 


	2. A warning

Kagomes eyes slowly opened, she cringed against the violent sun rays peeking its way   
  
through the curtains...curtains? She quickly moved to sit up when she felt an arm pull her back  
  
down. "Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered almost in fright before she turned around and screamed as  
  
she saw who was holding her.  
  
Kagomes eyes slowly opened, she cringed against the violent sun rays peeking its way   
  
through the curtains...curtains? She quickly moved to sit up when she felt an arm pull her back  
  
down. "Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered almost in fright before she turned around and screamed as  
  
she saw who was holding her.  
  
Sesshoumaru held kagome against him a growl emitted from him as he heard her say his half   
  
breed brothers name. "Cease that annoying screeching." he calmly said  
  
Immediately she became silent, he continued, "And you will refrain yourself from using my   
  
worthless brothers name." She protested, "But!" "ENOUGH! He quickly snapped before going back   
  
to his icy normal self.   
  
Kagome cringed in fright as he yelled. what was he doing with her? and what was going  
  
to happen to her...   
  
Sesshoumaru let go of the now quivering girl as he slowly and gracefully stood up from   
  
the sleeping area and headed for the door however just as his hand reached for the door he turned  
  
back around. "Ill give you time to prepare yourself for dinner...oh and wench....don't try and   
  
escape." He emphasized the last part as he turned back and swiftly exited the chamber leaving   
  
Kagome all alone.   
  
Kagome held her face in her hands and wept crying herself back to a fitful sleep.  
  
WHEEE THATS ALL FOR THIS CHAPTER FOLKS! REVIEW I LOVE THEM WHEEEEEEEEE 


	3. Escape Attempt

Kagome looked down one hallway and down the next. The coast was clear, or so  
  
she thought. She bolted down the hallway only to be stopped by a emotionless voice, "And where  
  
do you think your going my sweet?" A warm fuzzy tail wrapped around her waist as she was turned  
  
around to face him. Sesshoumaru. He looked down at her no emotions playing across his face  
  
till a smile slowly creeped its way onto his icy complexion...Uh oh. now she knew she was in  
  
trouble. He pulled her close to him using only his tail and gripped onto her arm. she winced  
  
knowing that his strong fingers would leave bruises. He glared and said calmly, "You will   
  
learn not to escape Kagome. you will learn your place. She started to struggle against his  
  
grip franticly. He let her go and watched as she fled away from him....so she wanted a chase?  
  
he thought with a smirk. Best to give her a head start...1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8..9..10   
  
He bolted in the direction he had seen her go. He sniffed the air following her aluring scent  
  
within seconds he was upon her as he tackled her to the ground pinning her. She struggled below   
  
him trying frantically to get away, it only caused him to get aroused as he felt his lower loins  
  
pump with blood. Kagome froze when she felt something hard poke into her stomach.   
  
Kagomes eyes widened as Sesshoumaru grinded his hips into her. "Please...  
  
stop....please!" 


	4. Dont Touch Me

Disclaimer which i havent put on each chapter by mistake: I do not own   
  
any inuyasha charecters except for sesshoumaru kagome inuyasha miroku  
  
sango rin and shippou... Ok ok...i lie....i dont own anyone...  
  
Authors note: I know my chapters are short their supposed to be thats  
  
why i update 2 chapters at a time. This is my first fanfic so at the beggining i only  
  
wanted short chapters but if you want longer chapters youll get em!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Sesshoumaru could smell the fear radiating off of the young  
  
miko. He would not rape her, no when he took her she would be begging  
  
for it. His clawed hand drifted down to her full breast gently   
  
caressing it through her shirt until her nipple stood erect and hard.   
  
He lifted up her shirt dispite her protests to the invasion against  
  
her body. A quick slice of his claws took care of the piece of material   
  
blocking him from his goal.  
  
Kagome saw his head lower in slow motion towards her breast,  
  
she struggled to get away but a quick thrust of his hips made him stop,  
  
she got the message move and ill take you now. His tongue was slowly  
  
circling around her nipple, a moan escaped from her lips as she arched  
  
her back towards his warm mouth.   
  
Sesshoumaru grinned, and took her breast into his warm mouth  
  
suckling gently on it as a child would suckle on his mothers breast.   
  
He heard her whimper...out of sheer pleasure. His tongue circled around  
  
her nipple teeth gently raking its way across. He felt her tense...  
  
that wasnt a part of the plan.  
  
Kagome pushed against his shoulder, "Please...please dont"   
  
she said her voice trembling. She watched as he slowly rose as if to   
  
get off her, but instead his head lowered to hers as he gently kissed   
  
her, his tongue pushing for entrance. She kept her mouth firmly shut   
  
until he nipped almost annoyed, she gasped.  
  
Sesshoumaru took that opertuinity  
  
to invade her mouth with his tongue exploring her mouth as his hand   
  
explored her body. He felt her give in as she almost timidly began to  
  
explore his mouth.   
  
Kagomes eyes widened with shock as she realized what she was  
  
doing, she pulled back abruptly her mind still hazy from the kiss.   
  
She put her hands on his chest adn pushed away from him standing   
  
up to glare down upon him. "Dont Touch Me!"   
  
Sesshoumaru felt a growl erupt from his throat as he sprung at   
  
her pinning her up against the wall. "Do not presume to tell this   
  
Sesshoumaru what to do." His hand came up and backhanded her across  
  
the face. Kagome fell, or would have fallen if Sesshoumaru wouldnt   
  
have had the tight grip that he had on her. Tears threatened to fall from her  
  
cheeks, Nobody had hit her before(with the exception of demons that attacked her  
  
Not even her parents.   
  
Kagome straightened up and held the tears back as she said quietly, "Let go of me."  
  
She saw his hand raise again to strike her but this time he just grabbed ahold of her hair and   
  
began to drag her somewheres. Down one corridor, then up another. they turned left they turned   
  
right. THey went up they went down. Kagome couldnt concintrate on where they were going really   
  
however because her hair felt like it was about to fall out, as she nearly had to run to catch   
  
up. He stopped and she nearly crashed into him. He let go of her hair and gripped onto her arm   
  
dragging her into a room. A gasp emitted from her, It was a torture chamber...right out of the  
  
bloody mideval times...boy was she screwed now. 


	5. Whips and Chains

Disclaimer: I dont own inuyasha...  
  
authors note: was chapter four a good length or do you want it even longer? see the longer these  
  
chapters get the longer it takes for me to update, and where as the chapters may not be very long  
  
i usually update 2 chapters at a time...any ways...this chapters going to be short sorries..REVIEW!  
  
Sesshoumarus face held no emotions as he tied the wench up in the middle of the   
  
room eagle spread. He could sniff the tears welling up in her eyes but he wouldnt let her get  
  
away with this. He pulled out a leather coiled whip and went in front of her giving her a piece  
  
of tough leather to bite down on, he placed it into her mouth then he went and  
  
stood behind her raising the whip up  
  
and bringing it down hard upon her back. "One." She cried out in pain and bit down onto the piece  
  
of leather, "Two." He brought it down upon her back again the material of her school uniform   
  
ripping and slowly turning red as he completed 7 lashes. Her head was forward and he could   
  
smell the stench of her tears. He went up behind her and ripped off the rest of the shirt ((authors  
  
note: Before he only pulled up her shirt before  
  
so when she got up and came back down)) licking slowly at  
  
the wounds.  
  
Tears cascaded down Kagomes cheeks as she opened her mouth and dropped the leather  
  
piece to the floor. She stared at the floor feeling Sesshoumaru slowly lick at her wounds. While  
  
he licked at her wounds she felt an odd sort of pleasure coursing through her body.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched as the wounds on Kagomes back slowly began to heal to a bareable  
  
state. Mind you itd still be sore for weeks, but the cuts were closed from infection and such. He  
  
then straightened up and went around to the front of her gently brushing away the tears from   
  
Kagomes cheeks. "I have gone easy on you this time, do not defy me again."   
  
Kagome raised her eyes to look at him and shuddered for she knew that the pain he  
  
had just inflicted was mearly a taste of what would be to come.   
  
sorry this took me so long to update ive been really busy. ill try and update on a daily bases  
  
from now on :) keep reading and reviewing 


	6. Pleasure Deprived

Disclaimer: i dont own inuyasha...yet!  
  
Authors note: This chapter contains sexual material ...viewer discresion is advised. Oh and this  
  
is not supposed to be a lemon or lime to get you all sweaty and horny. That will be later.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Sesshoumaru watched as his retainer Jaken lead Kagome into the dinning hall. She had been  
  
changed out of her school uniform and was wearing a white kimono that befited her form quite nicely.  
  
Her new servent Sarah had put her hair up in a simple pony-tail with white flowers, But even without  
  
the make-up that covered most womens faces Kagome still looked. Astonishing. He watched as her   
  
gracefull but shy moves brought her beside him. He watched as she bowed her head slowly to him.  
  
Kagome stared at Sesshoumaru from under her bangs, furious that he didnt even   
  
awknowledge her presence. "Sit." Sesshoumaru said without looking up. Kagome sat down on a cushion  
  
and waited...and waited.  
  
Sesshoumaru didnt understand this wench...one minute she was furious the next she was  
  
terrified. "Eat" he barked at her as Jaken slid food onto her plate. He watched as she picked  
  
up the fork carefully and began to eat, all the while keeping from meeting his gaze. He glowered  
  
down at her and growled out, "You will bathe after supper. I will not have the smell of   
  
my half-breed brother on you." Her eyes shot up to meet his.  
  
Kagome glared at him and snapped at him, "And who do you think you are to bark orders at  
  
me you overgrown house pet." The moment she finished speaking she knew she was in trouble  
  
deep, deep trouble.  
  
Sessshoumarus eyes narrowed in anger, "What did you call me wench?" Kagome visably  
  
shrunk under his cold gaze as she murmered out her apologies, "Nothing Sesshoumaru....uh sama...  
  
she shifted her eyes back down to her plate which withen seconds was grabbed and thrown against  
  
the wall with such force that the debress of it flew back and showered on Kagome.  
  
Kagome yelped in pain as the glass cut into her and she fell over cowering away from  
  
Sesshoumaru. "Please..." She whispered to him pleading. "please Sesshoumaru-sama..." He didnt   
  
listen to her. WIth a look of pure ice he stalked over to her and grabbed her by the upper arm  
  
yanking her to her feet. "I wouldve thought that today mightve taught you a lesson wench.  
  
Afraid it hasnt. " Holding her arm in a vice-like grip he dragged her towards a room, a room  
  
she hadnt seen yet. His room.   
  
Sesshoumaru slid the door shut behind him as he tossed HIS wench onto HIS bed. "You   
  
will learn wench... you will learn not to cross this Sesshoumaru." She moved away from him  
  
cowering as she moved to get off the bed. He grabbed onto her hair and tossed her back  
  
stradling her hips with his powerful thighs.   
  
Kagome screamed and yelled at him beating her fists against him and struggling to get him  
  
off, "GET OFF OF ME YOU-YOU-YOU BASTERD!" Kagome yelled on the top of her lungs. Without effort  
  
Sesshoumaru grabbed onto Kagomes fists over her head with one hand and growled at her. "You have  
  
just prolonged your punishment wench." Kagome glared right back at him as she spat out, "I have   
  
a name you know its Kagome say it with me KA-GO-ME!"   
  
Sesshoumaru backhanded her across the face "DID THIS SESSHOUMARU ASK YOU TO SPEAK!!!"   
  
She whimpered in pain and turned her head away from him, He grabbed ahold of her cheeks with his   
  
free hand and turned her head back to face him, her eyes shone with fear as she looked up at him  
  
tears brimming in her eyes. Sesshoumaru felt an odd feeling in his cheast. A feeling of regret...  
  
was this pity towards the defient bitch? no it couldnt be...he could never pity her. He would  
  
not pity anyone. He gabbed his claws into her cheeks, "Tears wont help you now bitch." He  
  
quickly shreeded the beautiful kimono that she had been wearing. Her breasts trapped inside   
  
a odd shape of material, (a bra) He quickly sliced it away and began to fondle and tease her   
  
breasts ignoring the sob that begun erupting from the girl. His hands traveled lower to the   
  
folds of her womanhood. He stroaked her folds deliberatly missing the bundle of nerves till her  
  
hips bucked off the bed and rubbed against his hand.   
  
Kagome had no idea what she was doing now her mind was in a compleate haze all her virgin  
  
mind could think about was breaking the dam that was building up inside of her. She had a need  
  
the she thrived to forfill. She felt it coming and knew she was about to climax when it all stopped.  
  
Sesshoumaru pulled his hand away and held onto her wrists with both hands as she tried   
  
desperatly to pull away, she had to feel her release. She twisted and turned on the bed feeling  
  
deprived of the pleasure she had sought.   
  
Sesshoumaru grinned in malice down at her " The pleasure you seek you will only get  
  
when you behave wench." With that he tied her wrists to the headboard and stalked from the room  
  
leaving a blushing flushed and very wet Kagome.  
  
A BIG THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS AND STARTING NEXT CHAPTER ILL THANK EACH OF YOU PERSONALLY  
  
SO REVIEW PLEASE. OH AND IS THIS LONG ENOUGH? WHEEEEEEE! 


	7. Training begins and an unexpected guest

Authors note: I thank all my reviews personally from now on and if i dont thank you on this chapter  
  
youll be in the next one  
  
Inu; Why havent i been in the story yet?  
  
author aka me Steph: Because your not special enough yet  
  
inu: Well...do i get Kagome back?  
  
steph: perhapes...havent decided yet  
  
inu: FEH I WILL YOU JUST WATCH Goes up to sesshoumaru  
  
Sess; hello dearest brother  
  
Inu: HI! here ill trade you this one holds out kikyou for that one points at Kagome  
  
sess: heh...No. Kagome is mine....SHe is my possesion as the story title says and theres nothing  
  
you can do about it little foolish brother sticks out tongue  
  
inu: STEPH! LOOK WAT HES DOING!  
  
steph: WILL YOU SHUT UP SO I CAN WRITE...anyways....enjoy this chapter... UH...  
  
sess and inu: getting ready to attack steph  
  
steph: TILL next tIME! runs  
  
my thanks to the reviewers! !  
  
KissTheFlame1- Thank you for your review my friend. i will see you at school monday maybe  
  
Arreyn- I personally dont care about spelling and all that fancy jazz. if this were actually   
  
something i could make money off of or if it were for school then id care but as this isnt  
  
im sure people dont mind if i make a mistake here or there so FEH!  
  
Pixy-Misa-Misao-Amano- THank you  
  
Lady Rebecca - NO PLEASE!! NOT THE EVIL DEMON DUST BUNNY'S ! I SWEAR ILL WRITE MORE!  
  
demonswty - that confuzzles me when i think about doing for thinking and " for talking because  
  
my keyboards messed and i have to copy paste just to get it.  
  
lyn - i will write as fast as i can!  
  
Smeagol/Sesshluva - i hope these chapters are long enough  
  
inuyasha88- i hope these chapters are long enough for you and im happy to know your enjoying this  
  
Seshura - thanks for the review  
  
heyhey - i hope theres not another fic like this looks horrified   
  
yami-neko2- Im hoping to put at least 2 or 3 lemons in this!  
  
demonswty - i have made the chapters longer and im happy to see you reviewed more then once so  
  
passes you a cookie here you go.  
  
crazyanime chick696 - thanks for the review  
  
Sake-is-Yummy- thanks for reviewing  
  
demonswty - you reviewed three times! gives you three cookies   
  
sum1 - love the name..  
  
Katelyn-are these chapters long enough?  
  
sunfire-moondesire- i hope my chapters are long enough now   
  
Kyoko992 - with a rebel yell she cried MORE MORE MORE sorry..its just your review reminded me  
  
of this billy idol song  
  
yami-neko2- thank you for your two reviews! no sessy is not into S&M sorry lol!  
  
DemonShippou- your review just terrified me..  
  
Kia Dark Fire Demoness- im sorry its taking me so long to update. once schools over ill update  
  
daily...PLEASE DONT COME AFTER ME!  
  
Akana Dragon- dont worry i pick you ;) thank you for your outstanding review  
  
UsagiMoon- thank you very much :)  
  
yami-neko2- 3 reviews! im dedicating this chapter to you!  
  
RiaHarishima - Thank you  
  
KissTheFlame1- 2 reviews sam yay!  
  
demonswty - 4 reviews i think this is! YOur my TOP REVIEWER!  
  
Fawnie- thanks  
  
Meilin H- sorry your oh holyness for spelling something wrong well you can kiss my ass. cause  
  
i dont care  
  
UsagiMoon- thank you again  
  
Megan Consoer - this story i hope will be LONG LONG LONG  
  
Crystal jade2- thnx and ill try to make chapters longer  
  
Shae - thanks for the reviews  
  
faithlesshope- thanks for your review  
  
MY TOP REVIEWER IS DEMONSWTY! YAY HERES A COOKIE! hands you a cookie!  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own inuyash  
  
THIS IS NOT SPELLCHECKED OR EVEN LOOKED OVER I DIDNT HAVE THE TIME BUT I WILL GO OVER IT LATER!  
  
THANK YOU!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Kagome awakened the next morning her arms feeling stiff and abnormal from sleeping at the   
  
odd position she had slept last night. She yawned and tried to move her hand to cover her mouth   
  
but her movement was restricted by ropes tightly bound. She yanked with both hands but couldn't  
  
get her hands free. Grumbling in frustration she was forced to lie and wait for her captor to set  
  
her free from her bindings.  
  
Sesshoumaru heard her movements as she awakened and almost went to untie her hands before   
  
he restrained himself. He would not set her free just yet.  
  
Kagome grew irritated as the day wore on, her stomach growled and grumbled in protest  
  
to the lack of food in it and her arms ached in protest to their position. Her eyes were slowly   
  
growing heavy as she heard the door open, "Sesshoumaru?"  
  
Sesshoumaru quietly entered the room and without a sound untied her hands he stood up and  
  
proceeded to exit the room. Just before he walked out the door he ordered. "You will meet me in  
  
the training room. 5 minutes. Do not be late" With that he left the room leaving a very baffled  
  
Kagome.   
  
The minute Sesshoumaru left a quiet demon servant girl entered the room, She was wearing  
  
a red kimono like Inuyasha wore. Her black hair was tied back into a braid that stopped around her  
  
mid-back. She bowed to Kagome and said in a quiet yet respectful voice, "Lord sesshoumaru-sama  
  
has sent me to get you ready." With that she put down a kimono that looked identical to the   
  
one Kikyou wore. "My name is Robyn and I will be your servant for anything you need."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After Kagome was ready Robyn led her down to a room on the bottom floor of Sesshoumarus  
  
castle. Robyn bowed low to Kagome and pointed to the door, "Mlord awaits you in there mlady."  
  
Kagome nodded, "Thank you Robyn but please, call me Kagome. " Robyn shifted uncomfortably  
  
"I am in deepest regret mlady but im afraid I cannot..." Kagome nodded, "Thank you all the  
  
same..." With that Kagome walked into the room in front of her awaiting to see what was going  
  
to be inside.  
  
Once inside the small room Kagome began to look around, she appeared to be alone. She   
  
roamed over to the bows hanging up on wall and ran her hand over them. "I see what your   
  
first weapon shall be. " A voice said behind her. Kagome span around. Sesshoumaru. He stood  
  
there armor and all a semi-amused look on his face. "First weapon?" Kagome inquired quietly  
  
"You will come down here every second day to be trained by me." Sesshoumaru said his face  
  
bearing no emotions what-so-ever....his normal facial expression. "Why?" Kagome inquired again  
  
"I have my reasons." Sesshoumaru said cutting off any further inquiries. "We will start with   
  
the bow miko." Kagome nodded and picked out a bow to her choice braced the bow and knocked an   
  
arrow. "Ready." Sesshoumaru stood in front of her, "Aim it at me and try and hit me." Kagome raised  
  
the bow and drew back the string to her chin aiming it carefully before letting it sail towards   
  
Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru in a movement too quick to detect grabbed the arrow and snapped it in  
  
two. "Lesson one. No matter how fast you get wench ill always be faster, and stronger."  
  
Kagome stared in awe at the broken arrow. Sesshoumaru pulled out a target, "Aim and fire when  
  
I say. "  
  
Kagome spent the afternoon aiming at several targets, her fingers ached along with her   
  
shoulder and arm. Sesshoumaru only let her stop just before supper. She now arrived for supper  
  
dressed in a simple pale blue kimono. She went to the head of the table and waited.  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded to Kagome and she sat down and began to eat. just then jaken busted  
  
through the doors, "LORD SESSHOUMARU LORD SESSHOUMARU! HES HERE! HES HERE!" Sesshoumaru jumped  
  
to his feet growling and glaring at the door.   
  
sorry for the cliffy i love them lol keeps ya comin back. i wouldve written more but my little  
  
brother is crying and i have to go and put him to sleep...i personally say i dont like this chapter but  
  
well...it was written quick and yeah...review plz.. AND I WOULD LIKE TO DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO  
  
MY TOP REVIEWERS demonswty yami-neko2 


	8. Cat and Mouse

REVIEWS OF THE REVIEWERS!!!!  
  
UsagiMoon- i agree that the last chapter wasnt as good. sigh well...yeah! take a cookie! throws cookie  
  
demonswty - Thanks again for your review :):):) heres another cookie throws cookie at demonswty  
  
spyhunter02 -thanks for the review  
  
Missteress Sesshomaru- thanks JN... call me!!!!   
  
"Go to your room wench." Sesshoumaru growled to Kagome, his eyes resting on the door. Kagome  
  
protested, "But Sesshouma-" He cut her off, "GO!" Kagome turned and ran from the dining room  
  
there she crashed into something, falling backwards but before she could hit the ground strong  
  
arms caught her and pulled her up "Whoa be careful there." Said a deep voice. Kagome looked up  
  
there standing in front of her was a tall demon, His silver hair was pulled back into a high ponytail.  
  
On his cheeks he bore purple markings of a dog demon. His clothes were identical to Sesshoumarus   
  
infact he looked almost identical to Sesshoumaru except for this mans bright blue eyes actually  
  
held emotions. "Uh uh..." Kagome stammered but before she could ask him anything Sesshoumaru   
  
ran into the hall and grabbed ahold of Kagome pulling her away from the man, "Kensaku, What business  
  
do you have here on this sesshoumarus land." The man Kensaku leaned casually against the door frame  
  
"Well it has caught my interest that you have..." His eyes flicked down Kagomes body  
  
" Obtained...a human girl...i see now that the rumors were true." Sesshoumarus eyes narrowed  
  
in malice, "What rumors?" Kensaku smirked, "Oh that your growing soft...first the little girl now  
  
her..." In an instant Sesshoumaru had Kensaku by the throat "I Sesshoumaru am not growing soft  
  
and you would do well to leave my castle immediately." Sesshoumaru dropped Kensaku to the ground and  
  
turned and glared at Kagome, "Go to your chamber." with that Sesshoumaru walked off back into   
  
the dinning hall. Kagome looked at Kensaku who was beggining to leave and without a moments thought  
  
asked, "Please sir...take me with you." Kensaku looked Kagome over his smile growing in malice.  
  
"Ok lass...come with me." With that he strode out of Sesshoumarus castle, Kagome running to   
  
keep up with him.  
  
Kensaku had brought Kagome to a small cave just east from Sesshoumarus lands. As Kagome  
  
entered the cave a feeling of warmth passed over her. "Its a spell... It keeps dog demons from  
  
smelling or sensing that any bodies in this cave." Kensaku said turning and bending over what   
  
appeared to be a fireplace. Within seconds a warming fire was blazing in the fireplace. Kensaku  
  
turned to the fireplace and began to rid himself of his clothing. Kagome adverted her eyes quickly.  
  
Kensaku grinned at Kagomes reaction, his eyes flashing red, her scent was so alluring. It drawled  
  
him to her, he inhaled her virgin scent. Yes she would be fun to dominate after all. He lunged  
  
at Kagome who shrieked and dodged running from the cave....that served just as well...he loved  
  
playing cat and mouse...  
  
Im sorry but ive decided on making shorter chapters that way i can start updating daily again  
  
please do not flame me on my decision. 


	9. Body Betrayal

Disclaimer: I dont own inuyasha characters  
  
Warning: this chapter contains rape....viewer discretion is advised  
  
Authors note; Inu; Why cant i have kagome?  
  
steph: because its called SESSHOUMARUS Possesion NOT Inuyashas  
  
inu: why do i get stuck with the dead bitch  
  
Steph: because you were a fool and thought you loved her  
  
inu: will i be in the story  
  
steph: of course your just so hot that we couldnt make a story without you  
  
Sess: i get the girl i get the girl na na na na na na na !  
  
inu: GRRRRRRRRRRR!  
  
steph: drags inu off by the ear ENJOY THE CHAPTER!  
  
Reviews of the reviewers  
  
KissTheFlame1- This chapter should answer your question my bff  
  
OMFG - thanks for the review heres a cooker hands out cookies   
  
UsagiMoon- Have fun in Mexico!  
  
Meilin H-Thnx for the review  
  
Arreyn- ive always been horrible with grammar  
  
Megan Consoer - heres a new chapter hot off the press  
  
ShikonAngel19-thankx for the review  
  
THIS IS THE FIRST OF MANY LEMONS FOR THIS STORY...THIS STORY is going TO HAVE A LOT OF LEMONS WHEE  
  
Kagome ran as fast as her legs could take her, Kensaku was quick in his per suit.  
  
Kagome ran her legs getting scratched from the branches that got in the way. She felt arms  
  
like vices wind their way around her and she screamed. "INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
Kensaku laughed, "Sorry wench but that hanyou wont save you. Nobody will save you now  
  
for you are mine." Saying that he picked her up slinging her over her shoulder and even with her  
  
kicking and shouting he managed to get his vixen back to his cave.  
  
Kensaku threw Kagome down on his bed and inhaled her scent, "A virgin...well change that before  
  
the night is through eh?" Kagome sprung from the bed and tried to run for the door but Kensaku threw  
  
his arm against her chest and knocked her back onto the bed, mounting on top of her and straddling  
  
her with his powerful thighs he began ripping off her clothes one item at a time. Kagome screamed  
  
and struggled until Kensaku had enough and backhanded her hard across the face, a thin line of  
  
crimson forming itself upon her face.  
  
Sesshoumaru paced about his castle, so the wench dare defy him and leave? she would pay  
  
dearly for that. He would not have his possession leave without his consent. His troupes would return  
  
soon with news of the girl then he would find her and punish her.((authors note: I cant wait  
  
Im gonna get all hot and horny))  
  
(((authors note: this man likes to get right to the fun...... RIGHT TO THE PUSSY MEOW))  
  
Kensakus hands roamed Kagomes body pausing just above her womanhood, a look of  
  
pure lust taking over his face as he lowered his head to the curly mass and began to lick. His tongue  
  
flicked over her folds over and over till Kagomes pussy was dripping wet with her sweet honey juices,  
  
his tongue then traveled lower as he slowly pushed his tongue into her sweet warmth. She tasted like honey.  
  
he slowly began to thrust his tongue in and out of her starting off slow and increasing in speed  
  
till Kagomes toes curled and she cried out in extacy.  
  
Kagome didnt know what was going on, it was as if she had no control over her body,  
  
it was reacting no matter what she was telling it. She detested Kensakus touch yet her body   
  
was craving it. A damn had built in her and she could feel it crack just before she cried out in  
  
pure pleasure.  
  
Kensaku raised his head from her womanhood and spread her thighs far apart, his throbbing  
  
member resting at the core of her. With one powerful thrust he entered her and broke through   
  
her maiden barrier. Kagome whimpered as pain filled her; Kensaku took his pleasure, pumping  
  
himself into her with maddening thrusts, she was sure she was going to rip in two. His thrusting  
  
got faster and faster, deeper and deeper till he released his seed deep into her womb and slid out   
  
of her rolling off of her and tying one of her wrists to the headboard. "You are mine till i tire  
  
of you wench. dont get any thoughts of escape run through your head." With that he lied down beside  
  
her and fell asleep, Leaving Kagome to cry herself to sleep. Dreaming of her love, Inuyasha.  
  
Not so bad for a 14 year old virgin eh? sorry im a pervert lol...hey ive read enough  
  
stuff to write a lemon and i did...i dont think its that bad is it? review!! 


	10. Freedom

Authors note: hey i decided to update sooner because i got a whole bunch of awesome   
  
reviews YAY I FEEL SO LOVED!!!! and also my best and only friend lol is gone for awhile...sniff  
  
sniff so ill be updating a lot this week....back to the story  
  
A BIG THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS HOWEVER MY MSN ACCOUNT ISNT WORKING SO I DONT KNOW THE NAMES  
  
OF YOU PEOPLE SO I WILL THANK YOU ALL NEXT CHAPTER!  
  
Sess: wench why is it that MY woman hasnt been returned to me yet?  
  
steph: well...i was....looks at ground horny and i..wanted to write something....  
  
sess: covers nose man i can smell your arousal from here sigh theres gonna be another lemon  
  
steph: slap DONT GIVE AWAY THE STORY!   
  
sess; growls i should turn you over my knee wench  
  
Steph: oh yes..spank me.. runs off laughing head off BYE ENJOY!  
  
..........................................................................................  
  
Triumph the comic insult dog(or something like that ): This really is a great story.....  
  
FOR ME TO POOP ON!!!!!!  
  
.................................................................................  
  
Kagome opened her eyes slowly and groaned. It hurt. right between her legs... she slowly   
  
lifted her head and groaned again. There was blood all over the white sheets. Her blood. She turned  
  
her head slightly to the side but found the bed empty. Thank god. Kagome was about to get up when  
  
she felt the rope tying her wrist to the bed. Idiot. Kagome slowly started un tieing the rope with  
  
her free hand. It took her well over a half hour. i guess Kensaku knows how to tie ropes tight   
  
Kagome thought to herself as she rubbed her now-free wrist. Quickly she jumped off the bed and made  
  
her way to the door. Nobody was there to block her. She exited the cave and took off running east.  
  
Away from the western lord. and away from Kensaku. Hopefully it would lead her to Inuyasha...  
  
Kagome ran and ran for most of that day. However as the sun was high in the sky Kagome began to  
  
tire, she dropped to her knees catching her breath. "Have fun running?" Kagome whipped her head around  
  
there in front of her stood ((i should end it right now....but i wont)) Kensaku smirking. Kagome  
  
backed away. "i-i-.... Stay away!" Kensakus eyes flashed red. "Do not try and order me around  
  
foolish wench." Kensaku grabbed onto Kagomes arm holding on tightly and grinning as she winced  
  
in pain. " I WONT BE TAKEN BY YOU AGAIN!!!!" Kagomes miko powers flared up burning Kensaku with  
  
their purifying powers. Kensaku instantly get go clutching his hand to his chest. "YOU BITCH!"  
  
Kagome didnt wait to hear the threat she bolted away from him running to freedom.  
  
It had been 3 days sense Kagome escaped Kensaku. 3 damn days. Kagome knew she was nearing  
  
Kaedes village because she recognized the forest she was in...Inuyashas forest. Kagome made her way  
  
to the God tree. knowing inuyasha would probably be there...however she didnt expect to see   
  
what she saw...  
  
OOOOOO ITS A CLIFFIE IM SO MEAN TO YOU GUYS! tomorrow will have the answers dont worry...i know this  
  
chapter wasnt the greatest it was nearly meant to get Kagome away from Kensaku... He might come  
  
back later. CHOW!c 


	11. Inuyasha! How could you?

Inuyasha was moving in and out of Kikyous dead clay pot body (sorry i hate kikyou) Kikyou  
  
was under him twisting and moaning like the whore she is. Inuyashas demon blood took over  
  
and the need to mark Kikyou as his own won. Inuyasha clamped down his fangs on Kikyous collerbone  
  
sucking at her blood. Kikyou was moaning and whimpering now as her body shook in climax( somebody  
  
likes s & m lol ). Inuyasha slowly raised his head and licked at the wound healing it with his tongue.   
  
"Your mine Kikyou...nobody will ever take you away from me." Kikyou moved her hips against him,   
  
indicating she wanted more. Inuyasha quickly complied pumping himself in and out of her with   
  
maddening thrusts till both of them tumbled over the edge into extacy.  
  
Kagome couldnt believe what she just saw. Inuyasha. Kikyou. Inuyasha. Kikyou. Inuyasha.  
  
Whore. Inuyasha. Clay pot. "INUYASHA HOW COULD YOU!" Inuyashas head snapped to where Kagome was  
  
"K-Kagome!" Tears filled Kagomes eyes. "How could you do this to me Inuyasha...You said you would   
  
protect me... how can you protect me when your with her." Inuyashas ears flattened on his head  
  
"Kagome i will always protect you...you know that." Tears cascaded their way done Kagomes cheeks  
  
as she screamed at him, "THEN WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU WHEN I WAS RAPED!" Inuyasha felt a growl  
  
erupt from him someone dared to touch HIS woman... "Who did it Kagome, ill rip them to shreds."  
  
Kagome backed away from them, "It doesnt matter Inu....im going home... and this time... Im not  
  
coming back." Kikyou smirked behind Inuyasha which only fueled Kagomes anger kagome bitterly   
  
spat out at her, "Oh and Kikyou you should try squeezing your legs together real tight...then  
  
maybe therell be just a little bit of friction in your pussy." saying that she turned and ran for   
  
the bone-eaters well. Leaving behing a very pissed Kikyou.   
  
Kagome ripped the shikon shards from her neck and stared at them, tears welling up in  
  
her eyes. "So much pain... for such a small thing..." Kagome whispered softly. "KAGOME! DONT YOU  
  
DARE GO IN THAT WELL! IM NOT DONE TALKING TO YOU!" Inuyashas voice boomed throughout the forest.  
  
"REALLY WELL IM DONE TALKING TO YOU INUYASHA! GO BACK TO YOUR WHORE!" Kagome jumped only to be  
  
stopped by a clawed hand gripping onto her arm. "did you really think you could escape me that   
  
easily?" said a deep masculine voice. Kagome looked up to see...  
  
I have an obsession with cliffys now.... Who is it? Inuyasha?Kensaku?Sesshoumaru? or is it  
  
the lesbian Kikyou...I know this chapter was OOC but... its not that bad... is it? This was mostly  
  
to get out the anger im feeling right now towards someone...wont name names... 


	12. Inuyashas Betrayal

Thanks to all my reviewers:   
  
crazyanime chick696 - Yeah i know... Big perv= me :)  
  
Kilala81 NO PLEASE ! NO FLAMES I SWEAR ILL WRITE MORE!!!  
  
lyn - ok ok ok ok ok ok   
  
sesshys-lady-of-da-westerns- sorry but no can do. Im not making chapters any longer then they are  
  
Young-Mistress-Kurako- ill have to go read that book!   
  
sess's little one- thanks for all your reviews :)  
  
twenty-fifth ruby- no this is the first fanfic ive ever written...  
  
black-cat-on-the-wall - Its inuyasha for now...but i do have another chapter written with sesshoumaru  
  
demosnwty YAY YOUR STILL REVIEWING!  
  
SesshomaruStar - hmmm... nuraku/ kagome... ME LIKE THE IDEA!  
  
EiKanashimisan - thank you SO much for your review it truly made my day  
  
Emma - this is who for now  
  
Cherry Dragon- :) thanks for the review  
  
Sesshy's koi-feh...  
  
Inuyasha's Favorit Fan- Thanks  
  
sesshys-lady-of-da-westerns- I think you should put a diaper on b4 reading this... just so you dont  
  
piss your pants again.. lol jokes.  
  
Meilin H- Ill try  
  
Kilala81-YAY  
  
KissTheFlame1-MIROKU STOP JERKING OFF lol :P:P i miss you my friend!  
  
Kikyou? what was she doing...how did she get those claws. Kagome pondered to herself  
  
Suddenly a huge rock came and squashed Kikyou and little gremlins danced around her dead all-ready  
  
rotten corpse singing, "DING DONG THE BITCH IS DEAD Which old bitch the wicked witch." and all was  
  
happy in la la land...yeah right.... JUST JOKING GO BELOW AND READ THE REAL CHAPTER!  
  
Disclaimer: i do not own inuyasha characters.  
  
authors note: Inu: I would not choose that whore over kagome!  
  
steph: uh-.....well you did now  
  
inu: thats it im going to get you...and your little dog too  
  
steph: uh inu... you are my dog.  
  
inu:growls WHY YOU LITTLE ILL TEAR YOU APART!  
  
steph: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! runs   
  
PLEASE READ THIS NOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
PLEASE READ THIS NOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
PLEASE READ THIS NOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
PLEASE READ THIS NOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
PLEASE READ THIS NOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
PLEASE READ THIS NOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
PLEASE READ THIS NOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
PLEASE READ THIS NOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
PLEASE READ THIS NOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
PLEASE READ THIS NOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
PLEASE READ THIS NOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
PLEASE READ THIS NOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
If you do not like this chapter then please review to me and say that it shouldnt have been   
  
inuyasha and ill change it as i already have a back-up written :) thanks bye!  
  
If you do not like this chapter then please review to me and say that it shouldnt have been   
  
inuyasha and ill change it as i already have a back-up written :) thanks bye!  
  
If you do not like this chapter then please review to me and say that it shouldnt have been   
  
inuyasha and ill change it as i already have a back-up written :) thanks bye!  
  
If you do not like this chapter then please review to me and say that it shouldnt have been   
  
inuyasha and ill change it as i already have a back-up written :) thanks bye!  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Kagome looked up and saw two great big crimson red eyes. "i-inuyasha?" Kagome found herself  
  
face to face with one of her biggest fears...Inuyasha gone demon. Inuyasha pulls Kagome from the well  
  
and threw her halfway across the field. Kagomes side scraped along the grass before she came to a stop  
  
clutching her side. "Inuyasha... Please...dont..." Inuyasha couldnt hear her as he slowly approached  
  
her. "Shut up." Inuyasha growled at her as he grabbed ahold of her hair and pulled her up to face him.  
  
Kikyou ran to the clearing just in time to see inuyasha in his demon state holding onto   
  
Kagome. "Inuyasha?" Kikyou asked him quietly as she slowly advanced towards him. Inuyashas  
  
head slowly turned as a evil smirk appeared on his lips dropping Kagome to the ground he moved  
  
towards Kikyou, " What? the whore come back for more?" Kikyous mouth dropped open... How dare  
  
he say that to her HOW DARE HE!?! Inuyasha smirked, "What you thought that i actually loved you?  
  
heh as if. Your were just a temporary release till i could have My woman." Inuyashas eyes strayed  
  
to Kagome and Kagome moved back a bit scared. Kikyou shrieked at Inuyasha "TRAITOR!!! HOW COULD YOU!"  
  
while beating her fists on her chest...Wrong move. Inuyasha quickly silenced Kikyous screams. For good.  
  
With a quick slice of his claws her head rolled from her body. "Gnight my sweet." Inuyasha  
  
smirked down at the head of the priestess and turned back to Kagome. " Now..." Kagome quickly   
  
backed away, "INUYASHA...SIT BOY!" Inuyasha thudded to the ground and when he looked back up  
  
he was normal again. "WHATD YOU DO THAT FOR-" He began but seeing the hurt look on Kagomes face  
  
he kept out of the insults, "K-Kagome? whats going on? what happened?" Kagome looked at him her bottom  
  
lip quivering. "look for yourself, I...Im going for a walk. " With that Kagome ran into the forest  
  
holding back the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks.   
  
Inuyasha turned his head and saw himself looking into the eyes of the dead miko. He pried himself  
  
from the hole his little, sit had pulled him into and began the work of burying the miko. His  
  
feelings along with her. Truth be told he had stopped loving Kikyou a long time ago. He had merely  
  
used her as a way to get Kagome jelous....minus the sex..that had been a BIG mistake...Jesus speaking  
  
of that... He still smelled that the dead bitch. Inuyasha walked into the forest to the hot springs  
  
ànd sunk low into the depths. "ahhh....much better." He whispered to himself as he closed his eyes.  
  
Relaxing.   
  
Kagome ran through the forest. She felt as if she was running away from all her problems  
  
and all her fears when suddenly she ran straight into a broad muscular very manly chest....she looked up  
  
Who is it this time eh? Kouga? Kensaku, Sesshoumaru? Another made up character i just decided to   
  
toss in?..... Im sorry if this chapter wasnt that great... I just wanted to kill Kikyou for  
  
my friends sake... You see...She has this major obsession with inuyasha and i know shed be crushed  
  
to have him with kikyou... Kagome she could stand BUT KIKYOU! HELL NO!..... any ways if you dont  
  
like this chapter pretend it never happened and review like i said i have a back-up already made  
  
and done 


	13. Back to the beggining

Reviews of the reviewers  
  
kisstheflame- No miroku i wont bear your children and sam....this is a story its not actually inus fault  
  
because its not real  
  
Young-Mistress-Kurako- i problebly wont even get the book  
  
pesron who said- she runs into sessho!but sessho shouldnt be too mad cuz kag can say kensaku  
  
kiddaped her!and raped her!!.... YOu are an idiot... number one kensaku didnt kidnap her number  
  
2 its my story so please do not tell me who she runs into as it is it is sessy but it couldve   
  
been kouga  
  
demonswty - ill try my fast updating skills...  
  
twenty-fifth ruby- it was going to be sesshoumaru  
  
inukagonly- oh he is peeved  
  
ShikonAngel19- sorry but i decided we should give her back to sesshoumaru  
  
theresa - lets start a kikyou hating club :P  
  
MwAhAhA - thanks for the review  
  
black-cat-on-the-wall- thanks for the review  
  
Sesshy's koi- thanks for the review  
  
Mooooo - like a fish.... uh oh  
  
tigergirl - me like cliffys :P  
  
BabyGirlLuvInu- sessy is a lonly man  
  
Sesshomaru-is-my-master- i hated kikyou   
  
InuJinx YAY I GOT A FANFIC FAN!  
  
Meilin H- :):) thanks for the review   
  
Kilala81- Lol i love your reviews they always make me laugh so... KEEP REVIEWING  
  
Gods fallen little angel- please dont call me a whore...thats kikyou  
  
sheeshys-only-luff- :) thanks for your review  
  
Inuyasha's Favorit Fan- lord fluffykins :P:P  
  
SORRY FOR ALL OF THOSE WHO I LEFT OUT! I JUST AM REVIEWING FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED CHAPTER 12  
  
stargirl21- Description... YOUR GOING TO DIE ALONE Want some description ?  
  
Ok heres a descriptive scene of your death. stargirl21 lies all alone in her   
  
pale pink room and gazes up at her ceilling. Her coloured eyes filled with   
  
lonliness and awknoledgement of death. Nobody likes her because shes an ugly bitch  
  
who has no friends. She sighs to herself as god comes to take her to the heavens above,   
  
but halfway there Jesus says. "DAMNIT YOUR TOO HEAVY" and he drops her.   
  
SHe bounces a few times when she hits the ground. And praises herself for eating that extra   
  
twinkie. But then the grim reaper comes and rips out her heart. and she falls dead....  
  
Dreaming of twinkies.   
  
Sesshoumaru gripped onto the arms of the trembling miko, "Thought you could escape me? foolish   
  
wench." He paused for a second and sniffed he could smell his half-breed brothers scent  
  
radiating off her along with, her lost innocence he glared down upon her. " You lost your innocence  
  
to...my moungral of a brother...whore." Kagomes eyes widened, "No!!!" Sesshoumarus eyes  
  
narrowed even more. "So youve become a pass-around? then i believe its high time that  
  
this Sesshoumaru has had his taste." With that he sprung into the air and took off holding on   
  
tightly to Kagome. HIS kagome.   
  
Sesshoumaru landed without a sound just outside his castle doors. Foolish wench hadnt she  
  
learned that escape attempts were futile?. He dragged her to her room and tossed her in. She  
  
landed roughly on the floor looking up at him with fear in her eyes. He wouldnt hurt her. Yet...  
  
Arg this chapters short...and i mean short...well you see i kinda got writters block...so i wont be  
  
updating till sunday night or monday... Chow 


	14. Your MINE!

irvin - heres your lemon killerkitty1106 - sorry i chose short chapters cause its easier ShikonAngel19- Writters block is over :) Jo - thanks kitsunelover25- gomen...sorry... black-cat-on-the-wall- NO NO ANGRY! PLEASE!!! BE HAPPY!...or horny... OR BOTH! Hanajima2907- thanks Young-Mistress-Kurako- hope you were paitient my friend Wild Cherry - im hurrying! RyogasGirl - yea another young perv! Sesshy's koi- sorry Gods fallen little angel- no there will be sunshine in the end demonswty - its wednesday please dont hurt me! crazyanime cgick696 - uh actually im a female...sorry Cherry Dragon ; thanks for understandin Fayth-Immortal- if she was strong thered be no story. This is a FANFIC i remind you not everything is perfect if you dont like it leave. sessygirl- YAY YOUNG PERVS UNITE! twenty-fifth ruby- im out of it YAY! zeed - Jalapenos??? lyn - ok Kilala81- please dont hurt me??? meep.....uh oh... youll never catch me MWAHAHA Runs nukagonly- hey thanks sunfire-moondesire i kno i KINDA WROTE IT...sorry... but i explained why KissTheFlame1- no buts miroku i wont frig you and inu get the dog coller on and sam... YAY! Authors note: inu: im horny steph: play with yourself inu: hey good idea !jerk jerk ! steph: EWWWW I DIDNT MEAN IT! inu: !Farts ! HA SOMETHING CAME OUT BOTH ENDS! steph: ÈWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!! Chapter 14 WARNING THE FOLLOWING CONTAINS A LEMON!!!!! Kagome pressed herself against the furthest wall away from Sesshoumaru. His eyes glared daggers at her as he strode over and took ahold of her arm tossing her onto the antique bed and quickly ridding her of her clothes with one slice of his claws... Kagome covered herself with her hands which only proved to anger the demon. Sesshoumaru took a shred of cloth and bounded her wrists to the headboard securely to it and trailing his tongue down her arms. Kagome shivered whimpering, "Sesshoumaru pl-please dont! SESSHOUMARU STOP IT!!!!!" Slap. Sesshoumarus hand came up and left a angry red mark upon Kagomes pale face. "Youll do good to shut up wench." With that he suckled gently on her breast and as she began to struggle he nipped on her breast in warning. Kagome yelped but remained still as he swirled his tongue around her breast causing it to rise into a hardened mound. His other clawed hand trailed lightly around her other breast causing the same Reaction. He bit into the top of her breast and moaned as he felt the blood drip onto his lips. Lapping at the sweet crimson dripping from the wound. He then flicked his tongue at her skin moving his way down past her breasts. Stopping at her belly button to lap at it as if it were a small fountain before he trailed kisses down to her curls, licking them before taking one in his mouth and ripping it out with his teeth. Kagome yelped in pain and tried to pull away from him, "Are you going to lie with another man?" Kagome shook her head as he lowered his head and took another curl in his mouth ripping it out, "I cant hear you." Kagome whimpered, "No sesshoumaru!!! " Sesshoumaru smirked, "Thats better..." with that he began to lick her folds lapping at the sweet honey juices pooling from her hidden warmth. Kagome shivered in pain feeling the pressure begin to build up in her lower loins. Sesshoumarus toungue flicked over her sweet little button. Her clit. flick. flick flick . Her who body shuddered in pleasure as she cried out in pleasure her body climaxing to his touch. Sesshoumaru greedily lapped the juices until they were whiped up with that he untied her hands and fliped her on her stomach pushing her to her hands and knees a and swiftly entering. Kagome moaned with pleasure and pushed back against him. Sesshoumaru understood and started pumping his hips in and out of her, faster and faster. Harder and harder. Deeper and Deeper till he felt her walls tighten around him in climax. With that he shot his seed deep inside her pulling out and pulling her to him. " Your mine miko. dont forget that." ((sorry for the shortness but i decided to update for two chapters cause ya)) 


	15. You will agree

Chapter 15 Kagome awoke the next morning in Sesshoumarus arms and looked at his face. He looked so peaceful as he slept. So calm. So untroubled. "Miko is there a reason you are staring at me?" Sesshoumaru said cracking an eye open. Kagome quickly averted her eyes, "No Sesshoumaru-sama..." Sesshoumaru smirked a bit and pulled her closer to him. "Sesshoumaru...May i ask something of you?" Sesshoumaru snuggled into her before replying, " Of course." Kagome paused for a moment before inquiring, "WHy did you bring me here?" Sesshoumaru visiably stiffened, "You intrugue me...and I believe that this Sesshoumaru may choose you for my mate." Kagomes mouth opened in protest but Sesshoumaru quickly covered it with his hand, "You will agree when the time comes. " Kagomes eyes widened and looked away. as if she would ever agree to be HIS mate. Breakfast passed, as did lunch without anything of interest happening. But come supper things began to rile up with the announcement that Inuyasha was nearing. Kagomes heart both leapt and sank while Sesshoumaru growled and ordered demons to be sent to be rid of his brother. Kagomes eyes widened, "NO please Sesshoumaru! Dont kill Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at Kagome. "Jaken. take Kagome to her room and make sure she stays there. " Jaken grabbed ahold of Kagomes arm and literally dragged her out of the dinning hall throwing her into her room and locking the door. "AND STAY IN THERE FILTHY NINGEN (spelling uh oh..) not long me knows but FEH....im tierd its late ill review tomorow 


	16. My note to you

Hello, I'm sorry that I haven't been updating this story but one of my best friends and me aren't friends anymore so I didn't have the heart to continue this story or any others for that fact…anyways I've decided to pick up writing again so I'm going to start by rewriting most of the chapters so that they'll be more descriptive and longer. Then I will continue updating the rest.


End file.
